


We Found Wonderland

by arthurpendragonz



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Minor Injuries, Mutual Pining, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthurpendragonz/pseuds/arthurpendragonz
Summary: Bellamy & Clarke + three meetings in the snow...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenofchildren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofchildren/gifts).



> This is a gift for queenofchildren as part of the Bellarke Secret Santa Exchange 2016 on Tumblr! I hope you like it and enjoy your xmas!! x
> 
> (post 1x09, set after the bellarke u should get a drink scene and ignoring the whole finn setting up a meeting with the grounders thing, pretend everything was at a ceasefire and that the delinquents were just waiting for the ark to come down and no coup happened that blew up the ark on unity day) (ignore anything other than platonic!flarke bc my clarke isn't attracted to finn, plus finn is not a cheating asshole in this fic) (ALSO PRETEND IT'S WINTER)

I.

Clarke smiled as she took another drink out of her container. It was late and most of the other delinquents had either passed out from too much of Monty and Jasper's alcohol or had gone off to bed with each other. She couldn't blame them for taking this moment, the Ark would arrive in two days and after that no one really knew what would happen.

She was glad they wouldn't have to deal with the grounders for much longer but part of her felt almost wistful at having to hand over control when she was just beginning to get used to being a leader. 

She had mixed feelings about seeing her mother again. She was still angry that her mother had allowed her to blame Wells for her father's death. The bitterness over losing all of that time with Wells still stung and she wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to fully forgive her mother for everything that had happened.

It had been steadily snowing for the past two hours but Clarke didn't feel the cold. Everything was covered in a thin layer of white and she almost itched to draw the scene before her. She'd always wondered what snow was like and she found herself mesmerised by the slowly falling snowflakes as they floated to the ground.

Logically she knew she'd have to go back inside the dropship soon. The alcohol flowing through her system was tricking her body into thinking she was warm. The clothing from the Ark was far too threadbare and worn to do much in the way of holding in heat but she wasn't ready to admit defeat yet.

She raised the container to her lips once more and savoured the burn as it slid down her throat. The more she drank, the better it tasted but the kick was still as strong as the first time.

Muffled footsteps started towards her from behind but she didn't turn to see who it was. It was probably one of the other's needing the toilet, a few had already stumbled past her.

Whoever it was stopped behind her then shuffled down on to the tarp she had laid out beneath her and sat next to her.

"I see you took my advice," Bellamy chuckled, "at least you can hold it better than some of the others. I've already had to drag Jasper back to his tent twice, the first time I found him passed out in the snow."

Clarke snorted, "I thought he'd gone off with Harper."

"He had, he just couldn't make it back to her tent."

Clarke laughed louder this time, her head dropping back in happiness. "He's gonna be really disappointed in the morning, he's been after a chance with Harper for weeks."

Bellamy grinned, "I know."

They smiled at each other before turning back to look out at the camp. The snow was slowly getting heavier and Clarke wondered how deep it would be by tomorrow.

Bellamy cleared his throat beside her.

"We should get inside…" he began to push up from the ground.

"Wait," Clarke reached out to stop him, catching his wrist in her hand, "just a few more minutes." She didn't turn to look at him but she felt him relax back on to the floor.

She loosened her grip on his wrist but didn't release it. She was starting to feel the cold now and her body gravitated towards his heat. She leant against him and felt him shift towards her until their shoulders were pressed against each other.

They sat like that for a few minutes, enjoying the peace their surroundings brought, before Clarke felt herself becoming sleepy and leaned more heavily into him.

Bellamy huffed and wrapped an arm around her back to steady her, "Come on, Princess, time to go."

He pulled her up with him and laughed as she wobbled. 

"I think I overestimated your tolerance."

"Shut up," Clarke pushed at his shoulder and tried her best to stand straighter, "I'm fine."

"You sure?" Bellamy smirked, "We wouldn't want our only doctor to slip and break something because she was too drunk to make it back to her bed properly."

"You're gonna have to take me to bed and make sure I get there then." Clarke laughed as Bellamy froze, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Is the Princess flirting with me?" Bellamy shook his head, smiling, "How much did you drink?"

"You'd know if I was flirting and besides, you're not my type." Clarke rolled her eyes and began walking back towards her bed in the dropship.

"You're not my type either!" Bellamy shouted at her retreating back.

Clarke laughed softly as she kept walking away.

II.

The snow was almost two feet deep the next morning. When Clarke exited the dropship she was immediately accosted by a hyper Jasper followed by an exasperated and tired looking Monty.

"Clarke, you're leading Team 2." Jasper beamed.

"What?"

"We're having a snowball fight. You're leading Team 2, you need to pick who you want on your side." Jasper was almost jumping up and down with excitement and Clarke wondered how he was even still alive after everything he'd drank last night.

"Who's leading Team 1?" 

She felt an arm drop on to her shoulder and turned to see who it belonged to, mentally rolling her eyes at herself for even having to ask who it would be.

"Me, obviously," Bellamy smirked, eyes catching hers, "Ready to lose, Griffin?"

Clarke shrugged his arm off, ignoring the fluttering in her stomach, and adopted a smirk of her own. "No, but I hope you are."

Bellamy laughed as Jasper and Monty went about gathering everyone around so the leaders could pick their teams. There was some mild grumbling from those who'd been forced up by their friends but by the time all the delinquents had a team everyone was awake and ready to battle.

At first people seemed eager to stay on their respective sides but it soon descended into all out war as people broke off into different groups of friends, each trying their hardest to pelt each other with as many snowballs as possible.

Clarke was in the middle of tag teaming Finn and Monty with Raven when she caught sight of Bellamy ducking behind a cluster of trees. She motioned to Raven that she was going after him and after a laugh and a quick nod from her she followed him.

It was quieter as she followed his tracks through the snow, smiling as she pictured how annoyed he'd be when she managed to sneak up on him. She was walking under the branches of a large tree when she heard someone whistle. She snapped her head up to locate the source of the sound and realized too late that she'd been tricked when she saw Bellamy standing in the open with a huge grin plastered across his face and an armful of tightly packed snowballs.

She had no time to react further before a wall of snow fell down on her from the branches as Bellamy pelted snowball after snowball at the tree she was under.

She heard his booming laughter as she fought to clear her face of all the snow.

"Need help?" Bellamy asked, "Would you like to formally surrender back at camp or do you want to get it over with right now?" His barely restrained glee made her want to punch him but she forced herself to remain calm.

"Bellamy."

"Yes, Princess."

She smiled, waiting, drawing out the moment, waiting for him to fidget.

Bellamy's smile slowly started to drop, doubt setting in.

She waited for him to break eye contact and scan the trees, guessing he'd think it was a trap.

As soon as he did she lunged, knocking him to the ground and scooping up as much snow as she possibly could with one hand.

She waited for him to get his breath back, the smile slowly returning to his face as he regarded her curiously.

"Careful, once you retaliate I can't promise to go easy on you."

Clarke scoffed, grinning at the ridiculousness of the situation. "You can surrender now or back at camp. Your choice."

He paused, seemingly thinking about it. "What's the third option?"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth Clarke raised her hand and showered his face with snow. She rolled to the side, gathering more snow as she stood and began to throw as much as possible at him as he scrambled to return fire.

They continued for at least half an hour, ducking behind trees and bushes, arms whirlwinds of motion as they each tried to gain the upper hand.

Exhausted, they both seemed to stop at the same time, red faced, out of breath and grinning like maniacs.

"Okay, truce?" Bellamy panted.

"Truce." Clarke dropped the snow left in her hands and leant back against a tree. She couldn't remember a time in her life where she'd ever been this happy and free.

As she caught Bellamy's eyes she saw a spark in them that she hadn't noticed before. She wondered whether he felt the same.

III.

The snow had slowly melted throughout the day and with it the mood in camp had gradually calmed down. The temperature had dropped again and Clarke had been busy making sure everyone had dried off and gotten warm again. 

Raven and Monty had somehow managed to generate heat within the dropship using some of the equipment scavenged from within it, so for now at least, no one was in danger of getting hypothermia.

Bellamy and some of the others had also lit a few fires around the camp to try and preserve heat and overall it was managing to keep the cold at bay.

She was sat around one of the camp fires with Raven and Octavia when she caught Myles out of the corner of her eye running towards them looking distressed.

"He fell, slipped over the edge, we managed to catch him but he hit his head and he might have broken his shoulder."

"Who?

"Bellamy."

Clarke leaped up from the log she was sat on and made to follow Myles just as she saw Miller and Jasper enter camp supporting Bellamy between them, trying not to jostle him too much.

"Put him in the dropship, on the med table," She ordered calmly, turning to Octavia, "You need to get me some ice, whatever towels you can find and some of those herbs Monty has, he'll know which ones."

Octavia hesitated, clearly torn. Clarke put her hand on her shoulder and shook her slightly. "He'll be okay but you have to help me. I promise nothing will happen to him before you get back."

Octavia nodded and Raven moved to disperse the crowd of people that had begun to surround the dropship. Clarke pushed her way through and headed towards Bellamy.

Her first thought when she reached him was that he looked dead. If not for his chest steadily rising and falling she might have believed he was. She shook her head and forced herself to relax. Injuries generally looked worse than they actually were and she needed to keep a clear mind if she was going to help him.

She motioned at Miller and Jasper to stand by the door and keep people back before bending to assess Bellamy's head.

There was a large gash just above his ear that was steadily bleeding but the wound wasn't deep enough to be worrying. She set about cleaning and bandaging it. Bellamy occasionally winced as she did this but other than that he didn't stir.

His shoulder was next and Clarke breathed a sigh of relief when she realized it wasn't broken but she grimaced when she discovered it was still dislocated. She'd need to wake him up to fix it. 

Monty and Octavia arrived with the herbs, ice and towels and she instructed Monty to grind some of the herbs up into a paste and leave the rest as leaves. Octavia she tasked with wrapping the ice in the towels and placing them on Bellamy's dislocated shoulder.

Octavia stood anxiously by the table once she was finished, her hand gripping Bellamy's and her eyes darting worriedly between him and Clarke every few seconds.

"He'll be fine, Octavia. It looks worse than it is." Clarke assured.

Monty moved towards the table, the bowl of paste in one hand and the remaining leaves in the other.

Clarke took the bowl and began to apply the paste to Bellamy's head wound. She was almost finished when Bellamy began to shift. She heard him inhale sharply then groan in pain. His eyes opened slowly and when he saw her he managed a weak smile.

"What happened?" He asked, his hand tightened around Octavia's and he smiled at her, no doubt trying to reassure her that he was fine.

"You hit your head and dislocated your shoulder. You'll recover but you're going to hurt like hell for at least the next couple of weeks and it'll be months before you regain full use of your arm." Clarke replied, anger seeping into her tone now that everything was catching up to her.

Bellamy seemed to notice this and tried to catch her eye but she studiously ignored him in favour of cleaning up the equipment she'd used.

She heard Bellamy send Miller and Jasper off to check on the rest of camp and then Octavia left to get some sleep soon after with a promise to check on him in the morning.

Clarke made her way over to Bellamy and began removing the towels. He tensed as she removed the last one and she tried not to let his pain distract her.

"You need to relax your body as much as possible. This is going to hurt so chew these," she handed him the leaves, "you need to lie as flat as possible, I'm going to slowly pull your arm back into the socket, you'll know when it's back in place because it will pop." Clarke watched his face to make sure he understood and at his nod she slowly started to move his injured arm into position.

It took her a couple of minutes to reset his shoulder and she heard Bellamy grunt a few times as he tried to hold back his shouts of pain.

Once she'd reset it she took one of the spare towels and fashioned it into a sling. He grimaced as she tied it but he seemed to regain some of his strength now that the pain had dulled and slowly managed to sit up.

Clarke turned away when she'd finished and tried to get her emotions under control. She felt raw when she thought about how easy it could have been to lose him.

"Clarke," Bellamy began.

"I know your motto is 'whatever the hell we want' but could you try to be a little less reckless when carrying it out," Clarke interrupted him, "I realize the Ark is coming down in two days and being a leader to this group isn't going to matter but I'd appreciate it if you'd wait to get yourself killed until after they've taken over."

"It's not like I meant to do this, I was just…"

"I don't care!" Clarke shouted, turning back towards him, "I can't do this alone. I need you, Bellamy." She wiped at her face angrily as she felt tears begin to fall from her eyes.

She couldn't understand why she felt so torn up at the thought of losing him but she did and she couldn't pretend that it hadn't affected her.

"Clarke, could you just come over here, please?" Bellamy asked, his voice quiet but determined.

"No, I don't want to look at you right now."

"If you don't come to me, I'll have to get up and come to you and I'm not sure I could actually do that without passing out but you know I'm stubborn enough to try it anyway, so could you please just save me the embarrassment of ending up unconscious for the second time today and come over here." He waited, watching her shoulders tense and relax before tensing again in obvious restraint against whatever she was feeling.

After what felt like years she sighed, muttered what sounded like 'Jackass' under her breath and turned around, making her way towards him. She still refused to make eye contact but at least he could see her face and gauge her reactions now.

When she got close enough he reached out with his good arm and caught her hand in his. He waited for her to look up, squeezing her hand encouragingly and trying to convey as much sincerity as he possibly could.

Eventually she looked up and he caught her eyes.

"Thank you, Clarke." He smiled, hoping she knew how grateful he was, "I'm sorry that I was careless and that I worried you."

Clarke sighed and finally seemed to soften, her eyes losing some of the hard edge he'd seen in them ever since he'd woken up.

"Just don't do it again."

"I can't promise I won't end up on this table again, but I can promise not to be reckless in getting here." Bellamy smiled as Clarke rolled her eyes and made to pull her hand from his.

He let go but moved his hand up to her shoulder to stop her, sliding his hand up to cup her cheek and turn her face towards him again. Her eyes flickered back up to meet his.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They looked at each other, Clarke's expression warming the longer he held her gaze. He watched her eyes dart down to land on his lips and was suddenly struck by a desire to show her that he meant what he said.

He slowly pulled her face closer towards his, eyes fixed on hers and then lowering to her lips to make his intentions clear and give her time to decide what she wanted.

When she didn't pull away he took that as a sign that she wanted this too and gently pressed his lips to hers.

He intended it to be chaste and brief but she pressed back firmly and he found himself sinking into their kiss, happy to let it go on for as long as possible.

One of her hands moved slowly up to cup the back of his neck gently whilst the over covered his hand on her cheek.

When they parted she leaned her forehead against his, careful not to put too much pressure into it.

"I thought I wasn't your type." Bellamy whispered, eyes closed and completely content.

She huffed out a laugh and pulled back. He opened his eyes and found her smiling fondly at him.

"I'm open to persuasion."

"Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> i have next to zero medical knowledge and the only thing i know about resetting a dislocated shoulder is what i learned from google but i tried to be as accurate as possible. Also, as with literally every one of my fics, this was meant to be just happy and fluffy but somehow got all deep and dramatic bc apparently i'm incapable of just writing happiness. But at least this one had a happy ending so yay! anyway, i hope you liked this and i'd love to know what you guys thought!


End file.
